Organizing the Lineup Order for The 1st 2159 Celebration Parade
Instead of going on Google Docs and Google Slides, I've decided that you can suggest who goes where in this Gallery! Make sure you bookmark this blog post, so you can keep coming back anytime! RULES: # No one can edit this blog post except me. # The complete Lineup Order must be suitable enough. # Have fun! Stuff that are yet to be on the Lineup order Balloons * Big Bird * PAW Patrol's Chase * Detective Pikachu * Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Dora the Explorer * The Cast of Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas * Skylanders' Eruptor * Garfield * Pinkfong * Paddington Bear * Sonic The Hedgehog * Eben Bear * Hello Kitty * Goku from Dragon Ball Z * Healthy Mr. Potato Head * Hoops and Yoyo * Horton the Elephant * Jett by Super Wings * Kermit the Frog * Ejen Ali * Toothless the Dragon * Minions * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Sinclair Oil's Dino * Ronald McDonald * Olaf * The Very Hungry Caterpillar * Peter Rabbit * Pillsbury Doughboy * The Prince of All Cosmos * Nesquik Bunny * Shine and her Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger * Red from Angry Birds * Robloxian * Combo Panda * Spider-Man * The Elf on the Shelf * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Scrat and his Acorn * Woody, Buzz and Forky * Sky from Total Drama * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Snoopy and Woodstock * SpongeBob SquarePants * Superhero Talking Tom * Thomas the Tank Engine * Trolls * Wild Thing * Woody Woodpecker * Sailor Mickey Mouse Novelty Balloons * Americana Spheres * Blue and White 2159 Stars * Candy Cane * Charlie, Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves * Christmas String of Lights * Blue and Cyan Macy's Starflakes * Doll Swing * Donut, 8-Ball, Leafy, Firey and Yellow Face * Dronkeys * Harold the Policeman * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo and Hugg * Artie the Pirate * Wiggle Worm * Felix the Cat (2016 Version) * Gingey from Shrek * Green 2159 Stars * Happy Hippo * Harold the Fireman * Beach Ball Clusters * King Julien's Pineapple * Little Cloud * Uncle Sam * The Nutcracker * Pumpkins * Freida the Daschund * R.H. Macy Mini Hot Air Balloon * Red Believe Stars * Rex the Happy Dragon * Red and Gold Macy's Starflakes * Roger the Bouncing Robot * Smile * Sunny the Snowpal * Three Golden 2159 Stars * Yellow Macy's Stars * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Macy's Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone Balloonheads * Mama, Papa and Baby * Pilgrim Man and Pilgrim Woman * Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion and The Wicked Witch of the West (2013 Version) Balloonicles * The Aflac Duck * Big Mouth Billy Bass * Go Bowling * Kool Aid Man * Mother Ginger * Weebles: Bumpus, Pendleton and Tibby * Red and Green Cristmas Ornament * Three Baby Dinos * SnowBo Trycalloons * Tough Guy and Bulldog * Nutcracker and Mouse King Floats * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * All-Star Classic * Awesome Adventure Machine * A World at Sea * Baskatball Bonanza * Big Apple * The Big Parade History Project (60's and 70's) (This float uses the same design as the Hats Off to Our Heritage float, and it will feature characters who appeared as character balloons durring the 60's and 70's) * The Cranberry Cooprative * Deck the Halls * The Colonel's Trip to NYC * Destination Imagination * Discover Adventure * The Dreamseeker * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop * Fantasy Chocolate Factory * Fast Food Frenzy * Fudgie's Ice Cream Factory * Fun House * Frozen Fall Fun * Goldfish on Parade * Harvest In the Valley * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown * Jim Hardy's Barn * Kids Candy Creation Lab * It's All Rock n' Roll * Bridge to the Future * The Aloha Spirit * Leaning Tower of Pizza * Mount Rushmore's American Pride * Once Upon a Mattress * On the Roll Again * Parade Day Mischief * Peeps: Always In Season * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Santa's Sleigh * Scene of Slime * Shea the Super Star * Shrek the Halls * Macy's REO Delivery Truck * Little Drummer Boy * The Polar Express * The Singing Christmas Tree * Shimmer and Shine * Building a Better World * 2159 Santaland Express * Percy and the P-Birds * Big City Cheers * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway * New York Tin Toy * Egyptian Road Trip * Stirrin' Up With Sweet Sensations * Playboy Circus * Expendition to Rhino Mountain * The Enchanting World of Lindt * Snoopy's Doghouse * American Classic Malt Shop * Splashing Safari Adventure * Tom Turkey * Turtle Island * Uncle Sam's Top Hat * Universal Playground Toy Floats * King Julien's Throne * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car * Mr. Peanut's Nut-Mobile * Drum-Mobile * Polly Pocket's Bug Car * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Turtle * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Rocking Moose * Star-Mobile * Weinermobile Gallery 4d0b727fbf032a0439b72d484e7f4068.jpg SupermanTom.png Peter Rabbit lamp.jpg 75FA3C3F-D16D-4FA8-93A5-68882E043370.jpeg Kool Aid Balloonicle.jpeg Spider-Man.jpg Immagine4.png Mickey Mouse 4.jpg PinkFong.png 4431F4FD-2D47-4622-AFA6-CD03E13144D2.png 70F5CC4D-DD15-435D-A86F-CCEDFD3A1A47.png Buddy & his Friends in Santa's Sleigh.jpeg Eben Bear.jpg